On The Run
by GamerGirlGumSeller
Summary: Max, and Iggy are twins who grew up being tested on. When their little brother and sister Angel and Gazzy are in danger of the same happening to them, Max and Iggy take off to protect them. They meet important people along the way and create the Flock.
1. Running

**Yes i know it's a little short. Ok very, but it will get better. I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. I will try to stay on time with adding chapters because i know how much i hate waiting. - Gummy  
>-<strong>

Running. Its all we ever do now. Here I am running, not for my life, but for theirs. The six year old in my arms and the eight year old gripping my hand like its his last life line. Angel, my angel. Shes my little sister, but I feel like her mother most of the time. Gazzy, sweet sweet Gazzy. My little trooper, hes been strong through all this to protect Angel. 

Here we are running through a dark alley to get away from my dad's croonies. You see, they are after Angel and Gazzy. From age two to fifteen I was tested on in a lab along with my brother Iggy. We are both 17 now, and we know what will happen if they get Gazzy and Angel. We will not let that happen. I will not let that happen. I would give my life up in a heartbeat to save them. 

We were almost out of the alley when they showed up. Two infront of us and about seven behind us. I quickly took down the two blocking our way and put Gazzy and Angel in the corner. "Ok guys I have to take care of them. Just stay here and if anyone shows up who doesn't look friendly scream. ok?" They both nodded and I ran back to the fight. 

I took out three more after a while when I heard Angel scream. As I looked up one of them caught me off guard. They are called Erasers. Part wolf part human. So when it punched me, I flew out of the alley and landed close to Angel and Gazzy. I saw a dark tall figure next to them and yelled. "Get.. The..Hell...Away...From...Them". 

**Review if you'd like. Tell me what ya think. **


	2. Help is on The Way

**Ah see im gettin better this was longer ;P**

He looked up with concern and I figured he wasn't trying to hurt then. "Sorry", his deep voice said "I saw them crying and came to see what was wrong are you ok?" As he said that a Eraser plumeted into me. It grabbed my arm and another came over and helped him restrain me. The guy from earlier also had two restrain him.

That left one, Ari, my half brother Eraser who I hate more than anything else. He walked up and put his hand on my cheek digging his claws into me. Sure it hurt but he wasn't gonna know. "Poor poor Maxi", he cooed "Not on your A game today I see" .

"And you're never on yours". He smiled his twisted evil smile at that and kissed me. Yes I did say kissed, like boyfriend girlfriend kiss hes that twisted, my own brother! With that he turned on his heel leaving me spitting.

I glanced up and saw him walking towards the guy from earlier who looked extremely pissed. "What have we here" Ari asked "Got yourself a Emo boyfriend I see Maxi".

"Shut up" the guy growled. Ari turned from him laughing and started towards Angel and Gazzy. "Hey!" I shouted "Get away from them now you sick freak"

"Always the charmer I see Max" Ari winked at me. He grabbed one of Angel's many curls and pulled her up. I was pissed now and kicked the Erasers holding me . They loosened the grip just enough for my to slip free. I charged at Ari and tackled him to the ground.

"You're gonna regret that Maxi" he growled. The two Erasers I escaped from recovered and came over pulling me up by my hair but not before I got some punches in first. They held me with a tight grip now and Ari stagered to his feet.

He limped to me and wipped the blood from his face. Then he slapped me, hard. I just took it not giving him pleasure in my pain. He told the Erasers behind me to hold me tight. The pulled me back a little ways into the alley to where Gazzy and Angel couldn't  
>see me, but the other guy could.<p>

I'll call him Vamp for now, short for vampire cuz he really looks like one, well without the pale skin and sparkles. The Erasers held me tight while Ari walked up with a knife. I tried not to look like I was scared but on the inside I was freaking out. With the knife he ripped my shirt open. It was in shreds on the ground before to long.

This left me in a bra and skinny jeans. He walked up and whispered in my ear "Told you, you'd regret it". with that he started kissing me. He stepped on my foot hard causing me to gasp and open my mouth. He took this oportunity to slip his tounge in my mouth. He did that for a while but once he saw I wasn't going to join in he started kissing down my neck to my bra then back up.

He stopped mid neck and started sucking. I took out one of the guys that was holding me with a sickening kick to the knee breaking his leg. Then rammed my head into the other ones causing him to colapse unconscious.

Ari pinned me to the wall and started pulling my pants down. They were around my knees when he was thrown off of me. I quickly pulled up my pants and looked up to see Vamp standing over Ari's unconscious body. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to where Angel and Gazzy were. I heard him whisper an "Are you ok" I nodded. Angel and Gazzy were just about to sleep so I carefully picked up Angel and was about to wake up Gazzy when Vamp reached down and picked him up. He whispered "Follow me you need a place to stay". Normally I would of said no right away but Angel and Gazzy needed a place to sleep so with a quick nod I followed.

We approached a simple two story house with a balcony outside the window of a room. He led me in a showed up up stairs to the room with the balcony. I tucked both Gazzy and Angel in and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

I hid in the shadows like I did every night knife in hand waiting for any sign of danger. Vamp walked back in looking around for me. I pulled him back into the shadows with me. As he was about to hand me a shirt I heard somthing land on the balcony and pressed him to the wall kinda hard.

I made my way towards the shadows surronding the balcony doors. One of them opened gently as a figure walked in . I was quick to move pulling my knife to his throat. I could tell it was a guy by his figure. I was really hoping it wasnt Ari again. "Name" I  
>growled.<p> 


	3. Alike in some ways

"Wow max really dont even recongize your own flesh and blood its me, Iggy!" he yelled. I slapped my hand over his mouth hoping he didn't wake the kids. He mumbled a sorry and I relased him. He turned to me eyes a tad widder.

"Max..? Where is your shirt" he questioned. Vamp stepped out and threw me a shirt I caught and examined before I put on. It was black like all his clothes. Iggy was tense now about to attack. I grabbed his arm and shook my head. I lead them both to the shadows. "Whos he" Iggy glared. "Was gonna ask the same thing " Vamp said returning his glare.

"Iggy this is...?" waiting for him to fill in his name. "Fang" he answered. Aha! I was close i thought. "And Fang this is Iggy".

"You didnt even know the dudes name and you let him near Angel and Gazzy?" Iggy roared. "Shhh your going to wake them up stupid. Look Ari and some other Erasers jumped us and if he wasn't there we probably would have been in more trouble." I stated. "Did he touch you Max?" Iggy asked anger evident on his face. I nodded but quickly explained that Fang stopped him before he did anything. Iggy calmed at this.

"Ok now that thats taken care of Fang this is my brother Iggy" Fang nodded in response. "By the way Iggy how'd you know we were here?" I questioned "Oh well you see I was actually gonna break in here and get food and stuff, You being here was just a huge coincidence. I nodded "ok Iggy you and Fang go get some back packs and fill them with stuff we will need, and explain to him whats going on while I keep watch." they both nodded.

Third person

Iggy followed Fang out and began explaining what was going on. " Look dude" Iggy said "Our dad is a sick twisted freak when me and Max were young he experimented on us and turned us into 2% avian-hybrid 98% human, we are supposed to inherit our powers when they are truley needed.

They did this so we couldnt fight back as kids." Iggy paused "Max of course had it worse being a girl, dad wanted more than being tested on from her if you catch what im saying. This went on for 13 years starting at age two.

By then we were fifteen Angel was four and Gazzy was six. Me and Max knew if we didn't get them out they would be next so we escaped. We've been on the run for two years now making us both 17. Our dad has sent people after us. Those were wolf things you saw earlier? Yea those are erasers.

I dont expect you to belive this but it's true. Any questions?" Iggy asked as he finished. "Yeah", Fang said "Whos Ari?" Iggy visably stiffened. "Hes our half brother why?" You could see Fang getting mad. Fang said calm as day " How could he do that to his own sister? Touch her like that". Iggy sighed

"Look man it pisses me off just as much as you, but no one knows whats going on in that sick and twisted mind of his." "So hes done this before?" Fang growled "Yeah", Iggy looked pained "I've tried to keep him away from her but sometimes im not there for her when it happens."

"Where were you earlier when they jumped Max and them?" Fang questioned "Max sent me to get supplies, thats why I tried breaking in. She said she would be fine. I knew I shouldnt have left her by herself" Iggy looked guilty.

"Dont worry about it man i didn't let him get far" Fang said trying to confort him. "Thank you" Iggy whispered. "Oh and Iggy" Fang said "Im like you guys" He opened his wings for Iggy to see. Iggy smiled "Finally someone like me besides Max, speaking of Max we should probably head back up". With everything packed they walked back up to where Max and the kids where.


	4. New found friend

Max Pov

As Iggy and Fang returned I steped out of the shadows and put my knife back in its case around my ankle. "Iggy im going to get some food and cash stay here with Fang and make sure they don't get hurt". I reached behind me and grabbed my knife from its holder on my belt loop and handed it to Iggy. "Max..." he said looking skeptical. "are you sure this is safe". "Doesn't matter they need food we need cash" I answered. Fang stepped forward "I have food here" he said "Yes I know but we still need the damn money ill be fine I can handle myself" I assured them and left to go get some money.

How do I get money you ask? I pickpocket. As I was making my way down to were the most people would be at this time of night I heard a scream come from an alley followed by voices. I peaked in and saw a girl around the age of 14 on the ground being kicked around by some guys.

I stepped in to the alley and yelled "Back off the girl and I wont hurt you" there were laughs from every person and the guy who looked to be the leader stepped forward and said, "Looks like we get another playmate." He took a few more steps and as he reached his arm out to grab me I caught his arm twisted it behind his back and broke it then let him crumble to the floor. The other guys looked stunned.

There was about 6 of them including the leader. Two of the other stepped forward and started running towards me, I trippped one easily and dug my heel into his neck while I threw the other over me into the wall knocking him unconscious. I cut off the guys under my heels circulation till he passed out and stepped towards the last three. They all ran towards me forgetting the girl which is what I wanted.

I took out my knifes one fore each hand and ran towards them. All I can say is that when I got to the girl they were all on the ground. I put my knives away and looked down at the girl. She was beaten up a little, nothing compared to what I have been, and looked scared. "You ok?" I asked nicely "Where does it hurt?" She pointed towards her ankle.

"You have any family?" I asked she shook her head "Ok im going to take you back to where im staying let you heal then you can decide if you want to stay or not ok? I promise I wont hurt you or let anyone hurt you while your with me" She looked at me tears in her eyes and hugged me and whispered "Thank you". "No problem" I assured her.

I picked her up and began carrying her back to Fangs house. "Im not heavy to you?" she asked looking concerned for me. I smiled at her "Nah i've carried my twin brother compared to him your light as a feather. That reminds me where we are going my twin brother Iggy whos seventeen, my little brother Gazzy whos eight, and sister Angel whos six and this guy I met early who saved my ass named Fang whos I think seventeen too are staying for now."

I paused to get air "We are leaving in the morning if you want to leave you can if not your more than welcome to join us, but know your in danger from these things called Erasers". She stopped me there "Erasers? wait...? you're not..?.. omg your are... omg.. Zomg ..omg... are you 2% avian-hybrid 98% human too!" she squealed. "ZOMG! this is so amazing i've never met anyone like me before.. wait! omg is your brothers ans sisters like you too! OMG that would be so cool! This is like that time I went to that party and that group of girls was dressed just like me."

I was stunned she was so quiet earlier. It took a while for it all to sink in. "Yes I am part avian -hybrid, but I prefer avian american, but I have yet to get my wings.. umm yes my twin is like me the others aren't..umm I think thats it?" I answered

She blushed "Sorry I tend to talk a bunch and dont know when to shut up . Like somtimes ill just start rambling about somthing that has nothing to do with anything like I am now". "Thats ok" I laughed "Do you have a name?" she shook her head "Hmmm how about Nudge? As in everytime you talk to much someone will nudge you?" I smiled when she squealed "Thats so perfect!"

"Im Max by the way" I told her. "That fits you really well unique yet not at the same time and sort of tomboy-y" I smiled down at her in my arms "We are here" I told her she looked up "wow its beautiful"

I knocked on the door in the secret code both me and Iggy memorized. Iggy swung the door open a second later and Nudge suddenly got quiet. "Seriously Max what'd you do this time?" He asked. I snorted and pushed past him making sure not to hit Nudge into anything. I set her on the couch and look over her injuries. "Iggy get the first aid kit" I told him he disaperaed and came back a minute later.

I wrapped Nudges leg up and put some band aids on her cuts and got her some ice for the bruises. Iggy came back in when I was done. "Iggy this is Nudge, Nudge this is my brother Iggy". They were both quiet for a second before Nudge burst out "ZOMG! your like me right do you have wings too! Max said she doesn't have hers yet but I do. So do you! Zomg this is so cool meeting other people like m-e" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth and nudging her. She blushed. Iggy was quiet for a second trying to grasp what just happened before smiling widely.

"No i dont have my wings yet, but i will be getting them soon i can feel it. Do they call you Nudge because when you talk to much they nudge you to stop?" Iggy asked Nudge squealed and said "Yeah! Max came up with it" Iggy snorted "Figures". I glared at him for a second beofre asking Nudge if she wanted to go up stairs and go to sleep. "Yeah" she said "Im pretty worn out from today".

I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into the room Angel and Gazzy were sleeping in. I told her to keep quiet because they were sleeping she nodded. I opened the door silently and walked to the bed where I set Nudge down. I pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead like I do Angel and Gazzy. "Night Nudge" I whispered, but as I pulled away she grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you Max no one has ever cared about me before so thank you" I hugged her back and said. "You dont have to worry about that anymore I will always care about you even if you decide to leave tomorrow now go to bed" I smiled at her and pulled away.

I went back to the shadows only to find someone there smiling slightly. It was Fang. "I love how you can go from a kick ass killing machine to a loving parent/sister/friend in a second." He said still smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Whos the girl" he askes. "Found her getting beat up in a alley by some gang, knocked them out brought her back". He nodded. "So you're part avian-hybrid too?" He asked. I turned to him, eyes a little widder then normal.

"Yeah im a bird freak, Iggy said you and him were too" He explained. "I prefer Avian-american" i mumbled. "Avian-American, I like it" he said. "So you are?". I nodded "But I dont have my wings yet neither does Iggy". "Oh and that girl Nudge is like us too she has her wings" he nodded.

I heard a thump on the balcony and crept over and waited for them to come in.


	5. Victor

When they did I did the same thing I did for Iggy. "Name" I growled. "Victor" he wheezed due to the preasure from my knife. "Boss" I asked in the same tone as before "Your dad" he wheezed again.

I led him to the door and called Iggy up. "Watch the kids while I deal with him" He nodded. I lead Victor to the kitchen Fang trailing behind me.

When we got there I pushed Victor away from me and sat at the table gesturing for him to sit to. He looked from me to Fang for a second before he sat down. "Now Victor tell me.. why are you here". "You know why Max, your dad sent us for the kids" I nodded "You're by yourself?" he nodded

"Now then Victor my dad obviously wants you dead. He wouldn't have sent you here by yourself if he didn't. He knows what we are capable of. Plus he sent you against both me and Iggy" he thought about it for a second before realization struck his face. He got up and tried to leave but Fang pushed him back down.

"Victor chill I just want to know something" I told him. He nodded his head as to have asked what. "How do they keep finding us?" He looked at me for a second before he said "Chip, you have a chip in your left arm"

I got up and walked towards him he flinched. I held my arm out to him "where" I asked he pointed to where it started and ended. I marked it with a marker. "Look Victor" I told him "You know what my dad will do to you. You can try to run, but I doubt you will get far." He nodded he emptied he pockets handing me money then took out a gun and handed it to me. "Make it fast please" he said. "You sure" I asked he nodded

"I have no one left he killed all my family, but I wont let him kill me, please do it" I nodded and grabbed a pillow. He dropped fast I picked up his body and carried it to the basement. I set down him down. Now thats someone I actually didnt want to kill.

I went back up. Fang still there leaning against the counter. When I walked in he looked up "You know how to stich a wound?" I asked. He nodded a little confused. I grabbed a towel and put it in my mouth then pulled out my knife. As I was about to cut a hand stopped me.

I spit the towel out and looked up. His face was covered in worry. "Look" I seethed "Nothing you say will stop me im putting them in danger and I will get this out and keep them safe even if it kills me so either move your hand or it comes off". He went back to the kitchen and grabbed a first aids kit.

He got the supplies ready and set out on the table a towel under my arm to stop the blood from going everywhere. I looked at the lines for a second and put the towel back in my mouth. I cut a single deep line where the start should be. Blood imediately began flowing out. I knew I had to work fast. I grabbed a pair of twizers and dug them into my arm and started fishing for the chip. After two seconds of painful poking around I hit something.

I grabed it with the twizers and pulled. It was bigger than i thought so I had to cut more. Not soon enough the chip was out. Fang started wipping away blood fast and as gentle as possible. It was as clean is it was gonna get. He started stiching me up. I was used to this so it didn't hurt as much. When he was done he wipped away the rest of the blood and badaged up my arm.

He looked at me fore a second concern and worry still on his face. Then without warning he pulled me into a hug. "Please dont do stupid things like that all the time, I understand why you did that, but please dont nearly kill yourself all the time".

I saw a tear drop and pulled him in and hugged him back. After a while he pulled back. I wipped the tears off his face. "That was the first time i've cried in the past 7 years" he admited "Max I know you don't think it but people care about you. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel care about you deeply and im pretty sure Nudge does too, and Max I care about you.

I've only known you a little less than a day and I already want to protect you with my life. Max we all care about you, so dont do stupid things that could kill you because you are whats holding this little family together. This little bird family "he chuckled " This Flock, we are a flock so don't do stupid things because without you none of us would make it".

I felt the tears slidding down my face and I hated it, I hated feeling so weak. He looked at me wipped the tears away with his thumbs kissed my forehead and pulled me into another hug. I've always been the one taking care of other people hugging them when they need it and kissing their forehead at night. It felt nice recieving it. Somehow we ended up on the floor. He pulled me into his lap and I burried my head into his neck and cried it felt so good.

When I finally ran out of tears he picked me up. I've never been picked up before and probably weighed as much as a hippo. He carried me to the counter and set me down and got the pain pills out. "Arent I heavy?" I asked weakly. He smiled at me slightly "Max you are the lightest thing ive picked up besides Gazzy".

He handed me the pills and a cup of water. Not really noticing how much pain I was in till I thought about it I swallowed the pills and took a sip of water. I felt really tired. "The pills make you fall asleep don't worry about it Max go to sleep you need some rest." He picked me up again and carried me to the bed Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were sleeping in. It being a king sized bed, there was plenty of room. He set me on the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin like ive done so many times to the others and kissed my forehead. With that I drifted to sleep.


End file.
